


Bus Rides and Okayu

by Holyangelheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fanservice, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, Public Display of Affection, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're really embarrassing please save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: Sakusa naturally disliked fanservice, but he absolutely loathed fan events that required him to touch a crowd of strangers. Normally his only comfort was getting to be next to his crush and teammate, Hinata Shouyou. He was aware of his feelings for the younger man, but he had no intent to accept them or confess anytime soon.Yet Sakusa forgot he was completely defenseless against one Hinata Shouyou and when he thought the man needed his help, he didn't hesitate to rush to his side.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 359





	Bus Rides and Okayu

**Author's Note:**

> A very domestic fic? I planned on this being 1-5k word and here it is at 7.5k or so please just take it from my hands. Inspired by Liann's [Bus Ride OmiHina](https://twitter.com/Liann1009/status/1286760936498499586?s=20) and the chats from the OmiHina server that Ira them made. Here is a recipe that I referenced in the fic: [Okayu recipe](https://youtu.be/q_ZEpidsvpE). I hope you enjoy!

* * *

“Remind me again why I’m here?” Sakusa asked after suffering through a long bus ride with Atsumu as his seat companion. The fake blond spent the entire trip trying to talk to Hinata who sat in front of Sakusa which meant he was forced to have Atsumu in his personal space the entire ride.

It didn’t help that he could see Hinata turn toward them, his honey-brown eyes warm whenever he would laugh at one of Atsumu’s lame jokes. Whenever he turned toward him, his bright eyes sparkling, Sakusa couldn’t help but gaze out the window to avoid being caught staring, choosing to gaze at Hinata’s reflection instead. Still, even that didn’t help since he would end up seeing the side of his head, and the view of Hinata smiling at another only seemed to leave a bad taste in his mouth.

Tangerine hair invaded his vision as Hinata turned to the right to look at him. The bus had slowed down as it entered the parking lot of the event site. Soon Sakusa would be free. Hinata beamed at him, choosing to answer his rhetorical question. “We’re going to a fan meet, Omi-san!”

"Mhm," He grunted in response, avoiding the intense gaze of his teammate. 

“Ignore him, Shouyou-kun. He’s just mad because it’s a handshaking event and the coach told him he can’t sit it out.”

Irritation boiled within him like a volcano ready to erupt. He already hated signing autographs, talking in interviews, performing in commercials, or being photographed, but he disliked germs and crowds the most. Fan service events that required him to _touch_ strangers filled his entire being with dread. He grumbled, perhaps there was a way for him to skip the event in the end. 

There was no point in him explaining, he would only be wasting his precious breath after all.

“Don’t worry, Omi-san,” Hinata said, gazing at them as the bus finally came to a halt. He sat up in the seat facing them. His eyes peeked over the top and it infuriated him for some reason. He popped up like a daffodil during the spring, his eyes shining. “I brought lots of hand-sanitizer just in case. It’s the kind that’s good for your skin so it doesn’t dry out!

“Aw, Shouyou-kun, what did you bring for me?” Atsumu’s annoying voice interrupted just as Sakusa felt his heart skip a beat.

Hinata scratched his cheek sheepishly. “Sorry, Atsumu-san. Ah, but I did make some onigiri for everyone!”

The sleeping owl beside Hinata woke up at the mention of food. “Onigiri?”

“You made some for everyone?” Atsumu asked, his voice was higher as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

He nodded. “Mhm! It’s the least I could do.”

“How many do each of us get?” Bokuto asked as he wiped the dried drool from the corner of his mouth.

“At least three or four,” he said after counting on his fingers. “I woke up earlier than usual to make them before I left my apartment.”

“Earlier than usual?” Sakusa asked in a low voice. A nagging feeling made him continue, “How many hours did you sleep?”

Hinata gaped at him, caught red-handed. He avoided his gaze, an awkward smile on his lips. “A-Anyway, it seems that we’re here!”

“Hinata.”

Hinata pursed his lips and Sakusa couldn’t help the fact his eyes naturally glanced at them, lingering longer than necessary. That sheepish look from before returned. He seemed to look at anything but Sakusa, choosing to look down as he spoke, “I got about, um, four hours give or take?”

They all gaped at him.

“It’s my first handshaking event,” he argued. “I got a little too excited and before I knew it, even doing my daily yoga routine didn’t help. Preparing for the trip was the only thing that calmed me down enough to sleep but it took me longer than I anticipated…”

Usually, Hinata was careful whenever they had a game or an event. He couldn’t help but be reminded of the first year Hinata was taken out of his final game at Nationals because of a fever. At the time, he didn’t care about the player who could be so reckless as to keep playing under such dangerous circumstances.

The Hinata Shouyou before him, however, was completely different. 

This Hinata was always one step ahead of everyone else. Regardless of the situation, he was always prepared for any outcome when everyone else didn't even have time to react. This was proven time after time whenever Hinata would be the only one to receive a spike that no one expected, a ball that could potentially end the game in their loss. He was always in top shape on or off the court; his mind, body, and soul heightened beyond any athlete he had ever seen. He knew better than anyone what Hinata’s routine was like after the two had gotten to know each other since they became teammates.

Originally he expected Hinata to be like the other two geniuses from their generation. From what he heard about him, he was a monster too. But the thing about Hinata was that he had honed his skills to the point that if it was anyone else, they would surely break. He was like a well-made sword that had undergone the pounding of a hammer, the more obstacles he faced, the sharper his edge. Whenever Hinata went into one of his “moods” where his intimidation knew no bounds, Sakusa would feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Hinata Shouyou was an enigma. He was usually cheerful and kind, mindful to the point where he wondered if his memory was amazing or he took notes on everyone he met. He could remember all of Sakusa’s things the first time they were mentioned, the fact that Komori was his cousin despite never meeting him properly, or how his favorite food was umeboshi. 

Sometimes Hinata was intimidating in how he could never tire of volleyball; he had the stamina of an anime protagonist who would be defeated once but always return stronger than his opponent. If it weren’t for the fact that resting was a necessary part of volleyball training, he was sure Hinata would never sleep.

Yet that knowledge only improved his opinion of Hinata even more. He knew his limits, always stopping after he hit his quota of serves, spikes, and receives every practice. He always made sure to warm his body up properly, stretching every single muscle before stepping onto the court. They would often stretch together. At this point, he only rolled his eyes whenever Hinata gushed over his inherent flexibility, a mix between awe and envy.

Ever since the two got to know each other, Sakusa found himself searching for Hinata wherever he went. He knew how meticulous he was with his routine to the point that he could tell whenever something was off.

“Omi-san?” Hinata asked, tilting his head to the side.

Sakusa focused on him, gasping quietly upon realizing they were the only ones left inside of the bus. Inwardly, he groaned. “Sorry.”

Hinata waved a hand, “You got quiet all of a sudden so I told the others to go ahead. Plus, I don’t wanna be the one to carry all that onigiri I made, ehe.”

“Cunning,” he said. He found himself shaking his head as he followed the wing spiker outside, pulling his mask up to hide the small smile that formed on his lips.

Since they entered the event venue from the back entrance, Sakusa hadn’t paid attention to the surrounding area whatsoever. Thus, when they entered, he gawked at the line of fans who had been waiting hours just to meet and shake their hands. Even as they passed by the fans, it kept going and it seemed as though there was no end in sight. He could already feel his stomach-churning.

“Omi-san, are you okay? Do you need water or something?” Concern laced Hinata’s voice as he leaned forward, peering at him with eyes full of worry. 

All of the starting players for the Adlers game were seated behind long tables with enough space between them to stretch comfortably. This way fans could visit all of them without needing to return to the line or even skip members if they were so bold.

Sakusa nearly fell back in his chair, not expecting Hinata to be so close. He cleared his throat. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" He asked. "You look ready to run or something."

Sakusa rolled his eyes but inwardly he couldn't help but start formulating an escape plan. If he were to slip out now, he might be able to run far enough that they would just have to start without him and eventually they would let it go.

Of course, that was impossible as Meian was watching him from the end of the table as if he was scolding his children. He clicked his tongue.

Hinata rolled his eyes. "You could have faked an illness."

"I've tried but my hygiene is impeccable so no one believed me."

"That's true, I'd imagine the world ending before you catch the flu."

Their coach approached the team. "Alright, we're starting in 15 minutes or so. We've required all of the fans to use the hand-sanitizers we've provided. Don't spend more than a couple of minutes with each fan or else we'll be here all day. Hinata, return to your seat."

Everyone sang their approval and Sakusa watched as Hinata saluted their coach before plopping down in the chair to his left, the last seat at the table since they were seated based on their jersey numbers. 

“Ugh, I wanted to sit next to Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu whined, causing Sakusa to roll his eyes at his childishness. He couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride, however, at having the jersey number closest to Hinata out of the starting players.

When Atsumu glared at Sakusa with envy and he responded in kind with a smirk of his own.

Hinata leaned forward. “You can sit next to me on the bus?”

Atsumu cheered just as the first batch of fans came in, silencing him immediately as he put on a professional smile.

It was then when Sakusa’s demise began.

After the tenth fan, he already wanted to die. He stopped trying to sanitize his hands after each person, choosing to instead just not touch any of his belongings until he could escape to a bathroom and properly wash off the germs with soap. He decided to keep using his mask. If fans knew anything about him, they would know that he wore his mask whenever he wasn’t playing, especially around a lot of people.

The behavior should have been expected from the likes of him.

It seemed as though there would be no end in sight as the fans just came in one after another. By then, the only two who seemed to be doing well were Bokuto and Hinata. They were the stamina monsters of the team so they were outliers who shouldn’t be counted. They still had a couple of hours left and dozens or, Sakusa gagged, possibly hundreds of hands left to shake so the coach called for a ten-minute break.

Both Hinata and Sakusa were the first ones to make a break for the restrooms.

Sakusa was finally able to wash his hands properly. He made sure to rub his hands with soap for at least twenty seconds, but he enjoyed watching the suds form and continued until there was a pile of bubbles surrounding his hands. He heard a toilet flush behind him too late, laughter spilling out between Hinata’s lips.

“Do you enjoy bubbles, Omi-san?” He asked as he followed suit to wash his hands.

Sakusa blushed. It wasn’t a lie but in reality, he didn’t want to leave yet and leave Hinata behind. He quickly rinsed his hands, using his trusty hand towel to pat them dry. Luckily he had a spare and after Hinata finished, he offered it to him. “Here.”

“Oh!” Hinata’s eyes widened as he took the towel, mimicking Sakusa’s actions perfectly. “Thank you, should I give it back?”

Sakusa tilted his head. “You can wash and return it later.”

The redhead beamed. “Okay!”

Sakusa couldn’t resist the urge to ruffle the top of his head since the two were alone for once. It was such a natural movement that didn’t require any thought whatsoever. The sensation of the soft tangerine-colored locks sent ripples of bliss through him. It wasn’t until he had the sudden curiosity to check whether Hinata smelled like citrus did Sakusa’s hand finally freeze.

He paused as his eyes shifted downward. The tips of Hinata’s ear was red. _Wait, what did I just do?_ He asked himself. He cleared his throat, wanting to combust on the spot. “Sorry.”

Hinata shook his head, his normally energetic flame fizzled out. “Y-You’re fine.”

Before Sakusa could clear the air, the ball of sunshine bounced away. They returned to find the team going through the onigiri that Hinata prepared. He watched as Hinata dug through a black cooler bag, retrieving two tightly wrapped onigiris. The smile on his face looked the same as usual as he approached him. Yet he hesitated a few steps away. “Omi-san! I hope you enjoy these.”

Sakusa pulled his face mask down, offering Hinata a small smile. “Thank you.”

That seemed to lift his spirits as Hinata beamed brighter than ever before. Yet he didn’t hand it to him right away. Instead, Hinata moved toward their seats and placed their onigiri on the table on top of napkins. He gestured toward the seat beside him with a smile. “Let’s eat together?”

The two of them ate in content silence, doing their best to ignore the whines of Atsumu in the background as the others had chosen to sit elsewhere.

However, the moment they had to return to their fanservice duties, Sakusa felt more reluctant than before. After enduring it for an hour, he couldn’t handle it anymore. When they decided to take another ten-minute break, Sakusa finally slipped away, nearly running back to the bus; his only haven.

Thankfully, their bus driver was consistently the same man who usually drove them to events and the two shared a look and a curt nod as Sakusa passed him to take his seat. This time, he chose to sit in the back, to be as far away as possible from other humans.

Somehow Sakusa was able to endure the cursed event far longer than any event thus far. If it weren’t for Hinata, he would have fought with Atsumu to release his resentment or have just hidden somewhere away from the others until it was time to board the bus.

Perhaps they had used Hinata as a ploy to keep him in check.

There had been times during practices and official matches where Sakusa would wordlessly walk up to Hinata and lay his forehead against the back of his to recharge for a few seconds before dealing with the other humans. He hated to admit that he couldn’t stretch properly now without Hinata by his side, used to the admiring twinkle in his eyes as he showed off his flexibility.

His irritability was often worse whenever Hinata wasn’t there but that realization only pissed him off more. Not once did he think he would grow attached to another teammate, especially not one who radiated sunshine so brightly it sometimes burned him. He still didn’t recognize these feelings because they were stronger than a crush. He recalled the way he felt about Wakatoshi in the past but those feelings had fizzled out when he graduated from high school.

The feelings that lingered in his heart only grew stronger the more he spent time with the wing spiker. He couldn’t imagine his life without him anymore.

Sakusa's eyes widened as the man himself suddenly appeared. He watched as Hinata Shouyou climbed the stairs, smiling widely as he regarded the bus driver with a nod. Yet when their eyes met, his shone with a determination unlike any other. He gulped, feeling his heart skip a beat.

Hinata plopped down right beside him despite all of the empty seat, his movements nonchalant as if there was nothing odd about it at all. Sakusa could barely breathe and it wasn't because of the mask. He watched as Hinata pulled out a small bottle of hand sanitizer from his pocket and proceeded to squeeze a small amount on his hands. "What are you…?"

"I’m recharging," he replied before leaning his head against his left arm.

Immediately, his body turned as rigid as a statue at the contact. He could feel Hinata's warmth on his arm and as the seconds passed, it spread throughout his entire body, eventually reaching his face. He gazed down as Hinata closed his eyes and he couldn't help but notice just how long his eyelashes were. His confusion only worsened but he made no movements to push him away.

"Sorry, just," Hinata sighed, sounding drowsy as he tugged at his jacket sleeve. "Just let me rest for a bit, Omi-san."

Seeing his normally energetic teammate quiet and subdued was a rare occurrence. Since they all lived separately, he never got to see what Hinata was like outside of the team. It was the first time the two were alone ever since he joined. His eyes softened. "Alright."

Hinata squeezed his arm with a nod and eventually, Sakusa could hear his breathing finally even out.

Although Hinata only seemed to want his arm for support, Sakusa couldn't bring himself to disturb him. At some point, he felt Hinata become heavier and his breathing deep, the younger male having fallen asleep. His left hand twitched as Hinata wrapped his arms around his like a pillow, causing his face to contort in surprise. His heart almost leaped out of his chest.

Hinata Shouyou was using him as a pillow.

But why him? He could have slept in the building and used Bokuto or Atsumu. Of course, wherever those two were would be an unsuitable nap environment so it made sense. 

Sakusa gazed down at his slumbering teammate, feeling his chest tighten. His hair looked soft to touch, and his right hand twitched as the desire to stroke his head rippled through him. He sat there, awkwardly, choosing to grip his pants instead.

Hinata Shouyou wasn't good for his health.

He chose to close his eyes to avoid touching him when he was vulnerable. He swore he could feel Hinata’s heart beating against his skin.

Like a cat bathing in sunlight, Sakusa fell asleep to the warmth of the sun beside him.

* * *

Sakusa was the type of person who needed to sleep in comfort with his favorite neck pillow, eye mask, and sometimes even a pillow to cling to while on the bus. Usually, he would use noise-canceling headphones to lull himself to sleep. It never occurred to him that he could drift off without any of those things,

When he finally awoke, he felt something pressed against his cheek and gentle, breathy laughter that surrounded him like a warm blanket in the middle of winter. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep as his eyes eventually focused.

“Omi-san,” that same laugh that appeared even in his dreams wrapped around him again. “Are you awake?”

“Hn?” He grunted before a yawn rippled through him, causing tears to form in the corners of his eyes. He blinked the tears away. “Hinata?”

"Dude, gross, no," Atsumu backed away from him, his face scrunched up in disgust.

Seeing Atsumu's face the moment he woke up was the last thing he wanted. He was so disturbed that he could only stare at him waiting for an answer.

Atsumu rolled his eyes. "Everyone already left, including Shouyou-kun."

Knowing Hinata left without waking him up first displeased him more than he expected. "He did?"

"He was carried to the infirmary," he scowled.

Sakusa felt his heart sink, standing up so fast that his vision blurred slightly. "What? Why?"

"He was running a high fever so Meian sent him home to recover."

"Hinata?" Sakusa asked. The neurons in his brain weren't connecting properly and he couldn't think straight. Just like him, Hinata was probably the next person who was the least likely to get sick.

"We think he got food poisoning from that one fan."

"Food poisoning?" He didn't recall Hinata being offered anything. It was against their rules to bring food into the venue and normally bags would be checked beforehand.

"When ya left there was a fan who wanted to follow ya to the bus to give you some onigiri. Shouyou-kun didn't want the fan to meet ya so he took it. In the end, the fan didn't want to leave until they saw ya eat it so he kinda just… stuffed it in his mouth." Atsumu clicked his tongue, combing a hand through his blond hair. He continued as he led them off the bus: "He didn't want to throw it in the trash and hurt her feelings but she was taken away by security afterward."

The way Hinata had used recharging as an excuse to hold onto him, how he seemed off but he was too shocked to question it further. He should have questioned it more. His stomach flipped again. The reason why Hinata was in pain was because of him. "He's at home?"

The setter sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Should be."

“Why aren’t you with him?”

“Hm, I planned to get ‘Samu to cook him something since I suck,” he paused, his eyes narrowing. “But I hate ta admit he’d prob rather see you.”

“Thanks, Atsumu,” Sakusa mumbled, rushing off to the parking lot to find his car. Everyone already left so there was no need for him to linger any longer.

"This is what I get?"

“You get one wish,” he said as he rushed off. His phone buzzed, probably Atsumu texting him but he didn’t have a moment to spare to respond.

Thankfully, the monster generation members on the Black Jackals had all been to Hinata's house in the past to hang out. He had memorized the route pretty easily since it was only twenty minutes away by car which was the closest out of everyone there.

Sakusa made a stop at a grocery store chain he enjoyed, picking up the ingredients for Okayu which mostly consisted of rice and water, but he liked to add green onions to his. He also grabbed some apples and medicine he thought Hinata could use. He didn't want to go through the trouble of visiting him only to show up unprepared.

“Omi-san,” Hinata gaped at him, opening the door slightly to gaze up at him, his amber-colored eyes slightly red and distant. His complexion was pale and beads of sweat dripped down his forehead despite wearing a cooling pad to cool him down. For once, he wore a mask, his usually bright smile hidden. Surprise filled his voice, “W-Why are you here?”

Although he had fallen asleep, the bus ride back was about an hour or so. It hadn’t been long since they last saw each other but under the current circumstances, Sakusa couldn’t bare it.

Instead of responding, Sakusa touched Hinata’s forehead with the back of his hand. He immediately retracted it as if he was burned, hissing between his teeth. “You’re asking _me_ that?”

Despite that, Hinata continued to look up at him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was times like these where Sakusa was made aware of their height difference. The shorter male was barely his shoulder height. He wondered whether his neck hurt whenever he looked up at him. The fact that Hinata often crouched down to talk to him whenever he did his stretches suddenly came to mind. It was probably the only chance he had to be taller yet he always made it so they were equal.

The redhead smiled bleakly, “I’m fine, Omi-san. I’m an adult who can take care of himself. It’s not like that time at Nationals.”

After a few seconds, he added: “I’m not that high school boy who was taken out from a game because of a fever. I vowed to never make the same mistakes again.”

“I know,” Sakusa said. He gazed at him, his chest heavy with an emotion he didn’t quite understand. He leaned against the door, determined. “I know.”

“Then why?” 

He frowned. “You got food poisoning because of me, Hinata.”

“You would have gotten sick instead.” Hinata reasoned as his cheeks were slowly tinged pink.

Sakusa gritted his teeth. “No, I wouldn’t have because it’s company policy not to eat food given by fans and even if it wasn’t, I never would.”

“But she tried hard,” he said.

“You could have thrown it away when she wasn’t looking. And you got sick in the end so we don’t know her intentions.”

He shook his head. “If I hadn’t stopped her when I did, she would have found you immediately. The security guards didn’t react until I already ate it.”

“That was too risky, Hinata,” Sakusa said with a scowl.

Hinata looked up at him. Despite how tired he looked, his eyes became clear. “It was a calculated risk.”

“You… you could have gotten seriously hurt,” he urged.“What if she attacked you?”

“What if she had attacked _you_?” Hinata countered. “I couldn’t let that happen.”

Sakusa stared at him. If he was in his shoes, he would have knocked the onigiri out of her hand but with so many fans there, he was sure people would have captured the scene live. It could have escalated to dangerous levels. There was no point in arguing with him since he couldn’t change the past. He was the most stubborn person he knew and that was saying something. Sakusa frowned. “Hinata.”

Hinata stared right back. “Omi-san…”

“Unless you have the strength to kick me out, I’m not going to leave,” Sakusa stated matter-of-factly. 

“You’re not going to leave,” he reiterated after searching for his eyes.

Sakusa grunted.

It was more of a statement rather than a question.

Hinata stared at him, his eyes searching for something, causing Sakusa’s back to straighten more than before. He was firm in his decision and nothing Hinata said could change his mind. His voice grew quiet, “Why me? You could have gone home by now and I’d be fine by Monday.”

“ _Because_ it’s you and I can’t leave you to suffer alone.”

Amber eyes squinted at him in annoyance but Sakusa wasn’t about to fall for his tactics.

He lifted the bag of groceries he was hiding behind his back. He sighed again. It seemed he was doing that a lot lately. “Just let me in.”

“You’re going to cook? For me?” The shock in Hinata’s voice pissed him off. 

He clicked his tongue. “Hurry up or I’ll change my mind.”

Hinata seemed to weigh his options, finally stepping back to let him in.

“Thanks, excuse me,” Sakusa sighed in relief. He didn’t expect the biggest obstacle in taking care of Hinata was Hinata himself. He was beginning to think he really would be rejected despite going out of his way to visit him. Knowing he was finally being allowed inside helped him to relax. The tightness that gripped his heart released slightly. 

Until, of course, he heard the click of the door behind him, and the realization that the two of them were alone in Hinata’s apartment dawned on him.

He was alone with Hinata.

The scent of Hinata was everywhere.

_Fuck._

“Did you take medicine?” Sakusa asked once he stepped inside, removing his shoes and replacing them with indoor slippers that happened to be big enough for him.

“Yeah, my stomach calmed down on the bus but now I have a fever,” he said as he shuffled to the living room, plopping down onto the black leather sofa where a pillow and blanket were already set up. He crawled to the end and stretched out his legs behind him, his head propped up by the armrest as he gazed at Sakusa. “You don’t have to do this, Omi-san.”

Sakusa squinted at him. The sight of Hinata peering at him, his vibrant hair a stark contrast to the black sofa beneath him. His eyes were like a black hole that threatened to suck him in. He clicked his tongue as he looked away, a slight pout on his lips. “Sick people have no rights…”

Hinata sputtered, his laughter filling the homey apartment. “What’s with that?”

“That includes speaking rights-”

“Hey!”

Sakusa stared at him without blinking. “Sick people need to be quiet and rest or else they won’t get any Okayu for dinner.”

He was silenced immediately, gazing at him with flushed cheeks. He looked like he wanted to say something but he just sighed and pursed his lips, pleading: "With egg?”

It wasn’t fair for him. Just one blink with that hope-filled gaze and Sakusa’s icy exterior melted immediately like shave ice under the sizzling summer heat.

“Alright,” Sakusa abstained from walking over to the wing spiker to smother him with affection. “I’ll wake you up when I’m done.”

“But I just woke up from a nap with you!” Hinata complained.

“Rights…”

Hinata peeked over the armrest, sticking out his tongue. “Bleh.”

 _Do that again and I will kiss you_ , he warned in his head but chose to enter the familiar kitchen instead, pulling out the ingredients one at a time from the bag before washing his hands diligently.

Immediately, Sakusa got to work. He had visited enough to be familiar with where everything was and eventually, the sound of Hinata mocking him in a hushed tone was replaced with his even breathing. He shook his head as he first measured the short-grain rice then proceeded to wash it thoroughly. He added it to a pot afterward with water and turned on the stove.

Once foam appeared, he lowered the flame and let it cook until the water began to boil. When it did boil properly, he covered it with the lid but used a chopstick to allow for some space. This way the water inside of the pot wouldn’t boil and overflow.

There would be at least a thirty-minute wait so Sakusa decided to check on Hinata in the meantime. Walking quietly, he approached the coach to find Hinata laying perfectly still, his eyes closed and his breathing even. He was careful as he placed the back of his hand to Hinata's forehead, his temperature still high. His cooling pad was already warm so Sakusa quickly retrieved a new one and replaced it with fluid movements. Somehow Hinata didn't stir at all.

Now that Hinata was asleep, Sakusa was finally able to reflect on the day. It had been long but somehow Hinata had been by his side throughout most of it. Because of his fever, he got to spend even more time with him. 

Somehow time passed just like that and Sakusa eventually moved on to the other ingredients.

Sakusa was careful as he took out a small metal bowl from one of the bottom cabinets and placed it gently on top of the counter before checking the fridge for eggs. Although he did buy a small carton, he didn’t want to use the new ones. If he had visited someone else’s place, like Atsumu or Bokuto, he would regret showing up empty-handed. 

Sakusa smiled gently, finding a well-stocked fridge full of fresh vegetables and fruit as well as a variety of protein options. He swapped the two egg cartons, placing the new one on the bottom so Hinata wouldn’t get confused.

After cracking two eggs into the bowl without any shell fragments falling in, he scrambled them and poured them into a pan with oil. He continued to scramble them with chopsticks, for a few seconds until they were nice and fluffy.

He grabbed Hinata’s favorite bowl, an orange ceramic bowl with a Neko face on the inside as well as a matching soup spoon. He turned off the stove once the rice was ready and grabbed the salt and pepper shakers to season it before pouring the eggs in. He mixed them until he was satisfied and then poured the completed Okayu into Hinata’s bowl. He grabbed a pair of kitchen scissors, using them to cut some of the green onion, dropping them into the center as a garnish. The pop of green was a pretty contrast to the white and yellow mixture within the bowl.

Sakusa leaned back, satisfied with his simple creation.

The Okayu wouldn’t be as delicious once it got cold, so he regrettably needed to wake up the sleeping beau. Gazing at his sleeping face caused his heart to stir and he found himself smiling, his hand reached out to cup his flushed cheeks.

Hinata finally stirred, leaning into his palm. Sakusa froze as he watched him nuzzle into his touch like a kitten. He turned toward him now, pulling his arm to rest against his chest. Through his sleeve, Sakusa could once again feel the beating of Hinata's heart. The redhead breathed a soft "Omi-san" and Sakusa felt as though his heart would burst.

Sakusa Kiyoomi was fucked.

Hinata mumbled some more, making sounds like he would whenever he got excited after a cool spike or receive, a small smile on his lips. He watched as the younger man's eyebrows knitted together in his sleep, suddenly frowning. His dream must have been interesting because his facial expressions changed frequently, often muttering something under his breath.

By then, his hand was already beginning to cramp up despite his flexible limbs. He leaned forward, gazing at his slumbering face. "Hinata, can I have my hand back?"

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed more than ever before, his lips now an adorable pout. "No."

Sakusa chuckled, the sound foreign to his ears and the realization caused his cheeks to flush. He gazed at his sleeping form as he spoke, his voice as gentle as a breeze: "Please."

"No," he refused further, suddenly not sounding drowsy whatsoever, "I want to hold Omi-san."

"Why?"

Hinata mumbled something that sounded akin to: "Because I…like Omi-san."

“What?” Sakusa audibly gasped as intense brown eyes now gazed into his own.

“I like you, Omi-san,” Hinata repeated.

“You’re just sick, Hinata. You’re delirious right now.”

The redhead shook his head pulling Sakusa’s hand toward his mouth to place a kiss on his knuckles. His eyes were chilling, just as intimidating as when he was on the court. He chuckled, causing his hairs to stand on end as heat coursed through him. “I’m not sick, Omi-san.”

He blinked. “But your fever-”

“I’m sorry for tricking you,” he said yet didn’t sound apologetic at all. His smile was broader than before. “But I’m actually not sick.”

“So…the bus?” Sakusa asked.

Hinata blushed. “I just wanted an excuse to spend time together and got greedy.”

Sakusa was floored.

“I mean! I didn’t expect you to let me do those things! I didn’t plan to fall asleep but I knew that you would be nice enough to let me. The last thing I expected was for you to fall asleep too since you always have difficulty sleeping.”

He thought about it, his stomach doing flips but on the outside, he seemed like his usual stoic self. If it weren’t for the fact his ears slowly reddened the longer Hinata held onto him, he would be golden. “And that prompted you to do this?”

Suddenly Hinata groaned. “No! It was all Atsumu-san and Bokuto-san’s idea.”

Sakusa frowned, not knowing what to believe anymore but he wasn’t mad. He scowled, however, enjoying the way Hinata grew flustered trying to explain his reasoning. He sighed for effect. “Go on.”

“They told me to go home so I didn’t expect you to suddenly be at my front door. I-I did eat the onigiri the fan had made, that part was true. But I didn’t get sick from it, Omi-san. It took me a bit to realize what was going on, but you refused to listen."

Replaying the earlier scenes in his head, Sakusa realized that it truly was, in fact, his fault. The world would have to end before he admitted that, though. There was something that continued to nag at him, though. “Why did you feel the need to eat the onigiri? If you cared about the fan’s feelings so much.”

This time, Hinata’s face went through a multitude of emotions. He looked at anything but Sakusa’s face. 

“Hinata.”

He groaned, still looking away. “I didn’t want you to eat someone else’s onigiri.”

A few moments of silence had passed before Sakusa erupted into a bout of giggles, transforming his usually gloomy expression to that one reminiscent of an angel. "T-That’s so childish.”

Hinata pouted as Sakusa wiped away the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes. He gazed at their hands, kissing the tips of his fingers before slipping them in between the gaps of his own. With their fingers interlocked, he smiled. "Jeez! You’re laughing at me? What about you, huh? I caught you staring at me while I was sleeping, Omi-san! If anything I should be laughing at how childish you are-!”

“OOMF-?" Hinata’s rant was cut off as Sakusa silenced him with his lips, unrelenting until he felt Hinata soften under his touch but he pulled away before he could do more.

He chuckled as he got to see Hinata’s blushing, confused expression. He licked his lips. "If you don't get up then I'll eat you instead."

“Wha-?”Hinata squeaked.

“Nevermind, I’ll just carry you there,” Sakusa said as his only warning before he slipped one hand under Hinata’s knees while the other supported his back. He carried Hinata to his small breakfast nook with a triumphant grin as Hinata hid his face behind his hands. 

The redhead continued to hide behind his hands even as Sakusa left to grab the steaming hot bowl of Okayu. “I can’t believe you, Omi-san.”

"Here you go," he said with a teasing hint, still standing.

After a few seconds of Hinata staring down at the bowl, his eyes wide and his lips quivering, he tugged at Sakusa's shirt. "I… want you to feed me."

Sakusa was stunned. "Huh?"

"I'm sick so you have to take care of me," Hinata said, his eyes pleading. “You like me, right?”

He ran a hand down his face. It took everything in him not to pounce. He sat closer to Hinata, scooping small spoonfuls of the Japanese congee into his mouth. "How is it?"

Hinata’s eyes were wide with wonder. "Mhm, 'S good, your cooking's delicious, Omi-san."

Sakusa hummed, his eyes surprisingly full of warmth, a sight reserved only for one Hinata Shouyou. "I'll cook for you whenever you like."

"Every day?"

"Every day."

Hinata laughed after swallowing another bite. "Pfft, that sounds like a proposal, Omi-san!"

"One day," Sakusa said wryly. "I'm not in a rush, yet."

Hinata sputtered, coughing. He covered his face and Sakusa could see that the tips of his ears were red. He whined, " _Omi-san_!"

"What, I can't tease the guy I like?” Sakusa only laughed as he corrected himself: “My boyfriend?"

"No," he pouted, his face still red. It was no wonder Sakusa thought he had a fever. "Only…Only I can do the teasing."

He leaned forward to kiss him. He moved away slightly but not before licking off a piece of egg that was stuck to his lips. He stuck his tongue out, enjoying the way Hinata's face resembled a ripe tomato. He taunted, "You can try."

* * *

Months later at the end of the season, the MYSBY Black Jackals decided to hold a party. It was the only night they were allowed to party to their heart's content. Just like the Adler’s game, Hinata played from beginning to end, his stamina on the court displayed for the entire country to see.

When it turned out they won, Hinata cheered and jumped Sakusa who was used to the tackles, catching him immediately. The cameras recorded the entire thing, including the attack of kisses all over Sakusa’s face, the last one placed on his lips. Despite the surprise and cheers from the spectators, the team members themselves were used to their public display of affection.

After the game, Kenma Kozume and Kuroo Tetsurou approached the team. Kuroo went straight to Bokuto to congratulate him while Kenma, of course, walked over to Hinata. Except, for once his eyes were focused on none other than Sakusa. “So you’re Omi-san. Shouyou has told me a lot about you.”

Sakusa immediately recognized him from the videos that Hinata always showed him as well as pictures of the two he had on social media and around his apartment. He nodded at him. "I am but only Hinata can call me that, Kenma-san."

Hinata interjected, somehow teleporting in between the two of them, Kenma hidden behind his back. His face flushed as he waved his arms up and down. "Omi-san!"

Sakusa remained stoic. "Hm?"

Kenma just glanced back and forth between the two. He snorted as he walked over to Bokuto and Kuroo, disgust clear on his face. “Congrats, though, Shouyou.”

“Thanks, Kenma!” Hinata responded before pulling his boyfriend aside, "Omi-saaan, Kenma is going to tease me about that later."

It was at times like these when Sakusa felt a soft and fuzzy feeling inside of him. His lips quirked up into a smile. Hinata had the image of an unstoppable force while he was more of an immovable object. 

Yet only Hinata Shouyou had the strength and persistence to move his heart.

"I have to remind people that we’re dating,” Sakusa said.

“Didn’t I just kiss you for the whole country to see?” Hinata squinted at him, his expression making him look constipated.

Sakusa squeezed both of his boyfriend's cheeks. “Yes, but I remember someone telling me not to kiss him in public, especially around friends.”

Hinata pursed his lips. “I do what I want but that’s different.”

His eyes softened as Hinata continued to pout. "Don't look at me like that. I only want you to call me that way. Unless you have a different name for me?"

"But Omi-san is Omi-san," he said matter of factly. "It's my nickname for you."

The two were in their own little world, forgetting about the fact that the rest of the team were waiting for them. If they left without them, they knew the two wouldn’t make it in the end no matter what. They never spoke it into existence, however as that train of thought was too dangerous. Sakusa was the first to notice the gazes aimed at them and he sighed, heading to where the others were. They would stop somewhere on the way back.

"Exactly, but if other people get to use it for me, then it's no longer special," he replied simply. An idea popped into his mind. “You need a nickname, maybe it should be Fever Boy.”

Hinata gaped at him, having to nearly run to catch up to Sakusa’s longer strides. “Hey! That’s not a nickname and it isn’t even cute!”

“It’s unique and only applies to you,” Sakusa said as he followed them out. "It's automatically cute."

Hinata rushed forward, leaping onto Sakusa’s back.

Sakusa pursed his lips, his eyes narrowing.

Hinata giggled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “The view up here is great. Hm? What’s wrong, Omi-san?”

Sakusa pursed his lips, avoiding Hinata's inquiring gaze. "Nothing."

"Tell me," Hinata said, rubbing his cheek against the back of Sakusa’s head.

"Won't work," he said stubbornly.

Hinata blinked before smiling softly. He hummed, moving to whisper into his right ear: "Is that so?"

With that warm, hot breath against his skin, Sakusa had to use all of his willpower to resist the shiver that threatened to run up his spine. "...I hate you."

Hinata chuckled, squeezing him gently. "You love me."

"I do."

"I love you, Omi-san."

"I love you more."

A pause as Sakusa leaned down again to pepper Hinata's face with more kisses, a sigh on his lips when he finally pulled away. "I love you most."

After they reached the others, preparing to enter the bus while Kuroo and Kenma would follow behind, Sakusa finally came up with a nickname for Hinata. “I do know a good name other people can call you.”

“Hm?” Hinata asked as he effortlessly jumped off Sakusa’s back. He twirled around, the setting sun after a long game painted the skies a breathtaking orange. “And what name is that?”

“Sakusa Shouyou.”

Hinata’s face immediately burned brighter than the sun that painted the sky red behind him. He cried: “ _Omi-san!_ ”

Yet Sakusa had only laughed, rushing into the bus to sit all the way in the back.

There was no doubt in his mind that Hinata would be there to sit beside him, immediately interlocking their hands, the sensation as familiar and practiced as breathing. The sensation of his rough palms as comforting as his breathy laughter.

The annoying couple sat at the back of the bus where no one would have to watch their antics, grateful that they weren’t loud at least, and fell asleep with Hinata leaning against Sakusa’s shoulder. Their breathing in unison as they dreamed about the future.

A future they shared together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot. I enjoyed writing it but as always, they wrote themselves. I plan to write a KakeHai from Kazetsuyo and possibly KouSawa from Daiya no Ace next. I tend to post polls whenever I'm not sure which project to write so please interact with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/holyangelheart). I tend to just... talk about my life and struggles since I really just enjoy talking to friends. I also rt a lot of fandoms but I can't really make a carrd anytime, but especially not about my interests because they're...a lot... I see something I like, I rt. 
> 
> Anyways, please leave a comment and kudo if you enjoyed it. I start college again in a couple of days so consider me on a writing hiatus just in case.


End file.
